


Not just a nerd

by Wwtrlwtch



Category: b!l queens
Genre: F/F, T!Nic B!Bene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwtrlwtch/pseuds/Wwtrlwtch
Summary: 'Benedita, I need to talk to you. Come to me now,' said the teacher  to a young girl with pretty green eyes when the lesson was over.





	Not just a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay, here you go, queens !! I really hope that you wouldn't like to kill me after reading this. In my defense I can say that I'm doing this for the first time. Also, English is not my language so sorry for mistakes. By the way, I want to thank Bene and Nic for inspiring me to write it!! I do worry about the mistakes and this au at all because I don't want to disappoint anyone or something like this. 
> 
> Enjoy reading, darlings!

𝗧𝘂𝗲𝘀𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝟮:𝟰𝟯 𝗽𝗺. 

'Benedita, I need to talk to you. Come to me now,' said the teacher to a young girl with pretty green eyes when the lesson was over.

'Sure, miss Fletcher,' answered the girl and came to the teacher.

'Darling, I have bad news for you. Your marks haven't been really good lately and I'm worried. It's the last grade and you know that you should work hard,' said he woman to her with sadness in the eyes.

'I know, miss Fletcher, I know,' Bene looked really upset. She knew why she was in such a bad mark situation but could do nothing with it, 'You know, it's difficult for me to study letely. I try to concentrate but it seems impossible to me. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, my girl, I'm sorry too so I have a nice idea how to help you,' said miss Fletcher smiling, 'You remember Nic, she's an excellent pupil?'

Bene nodded thoughtfully.

'So, I talked to her yesterday and she agreed to help you with your homework and improve your Maths!'

The girl still looked thoughtful. 

'I will give you her contact,' continued the teacher, 'And you will talk about your lessons, time and so on.' 

'Well, okay,' agreed the student, 'Thank you, miss Fletcher.' To be honest she didn't like the idea to have extra lessons with this nerd. It wasn't really interesting to talk to nerds for her, they were too clever and always showed off. But she could change nothing so decided to call Nic.

'Hi, Nic! It's Bene. Miss Fletcher told me you had agreed to help me with studies', she was a little bit nervous talking to Nic without even knowing why. 

'Hello, Bene! I'm glad you liked the idea,' [No, Bene didn't like the idea], 'As for our lessons, when do you have free time and where would you like to work?' Nick was talking to her with a big smile. She really likes to help people. 

'Hm, probably tommorow evening and I think we could work in my house, my parents are away now so no one will disturb us.'

'Okay, send me your adress, I will come at 6 pm.' 

'Sure, see you soon, girl' 

'Bye,' Nic put the phone down.

𝗙𝗿𝗶𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝟱:𝟱𝟲 𝗽𝗺. 

@loumypeach: 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘖𝘬, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 

The door bell rang and someone knocked on the door. Bene turned off the TV and opened the door. Nic's come. 

'Hello, Bene! How are you?' Nic entered into the house and hugged the girl. It was a little bit unexpected for her. She's always thought Nic was boring and couldn't behave like a normal teenager but it's turned out that it wasn't true.

'Hi, Nic,' she hugged her and smiled back, 'would you like some tea?' 

'Yes, please. Without any sugar,' answered Nic smiling.

𝟲:𝟭𝟳 𝗽𝗺 

'So you stopped concentrating and that's the reason why your marks are bad?' Wondered Nic.

'Exactly. I can't do it because my thoughts always disturb me. You know, my parents are about to divorce and it makes me want to cry...' said Bene and Nic noticed some tears on girl's cheek, 'Sorry for that.'

'Oh, dear... I'm so sorry for you. I know how hard it is because I went through this when I was a five-year old child. Please, don't be so upset. If it's not comfortable for them to live together, they'll not be able to leave together even without divorcing. Maybe it'll be better for all of you...' finished girl wich blue eyes and bright pinky lips and hugged Bene.

'Thank you. Thank you for your support, to be honest I didn't even expect this,' greatfully said the student.

'I understand how it's important to get support because I wasn't supported when l needed it.' Sadly moaned Nic, 'I think it's enough for bad stories and time to start our studies. Let's go.'

𝗪𝗲𝗱𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝟭𝟬.𝟮𝟰 𝗮𝗺. 

The student finished her speech and sat down.

'Excellent! I can hardly believe my eyes, Bene! It's A+. Well done!' Praised the teacher. She was pleasantly surprised by the girl and thanked Nic after the lesson. She's noticed the progress for past several days. 

Bene and Nic didn't just have extra lessons. Nic always tried to distract the other girl from thinking about parents. By the way, they got on well and became friends. Miss Fletcher was happy about it because Nic's always been alonе in the class. No one wanted to be friends with a nerd. As Bene. But she changed her mind when they talked. It's turned out that Nic is not just a nerd. Sure, she's clever but never shows off and it's really interesting to spend time with her.

Today was their fourth lesson. The girls decided to work in Sturbaks to spend more time together. 

Bene's already been waiting for her friend and ordered two caramel latte. She do liked to be with Nic, it seemed to her that she knows everything but also she was such a supportive friend who Bene was in need. Nic came into the cafe and took friend's attention. She greeted and hugged her. While they were talking about college and lessons, the barman announced that their drinks are ready. 

'I'll take our latte, while you can go and wash your hands,' said nic and Bene went to WC.

The girl was wiping her hands when suddenly someone pressed her to the wall. It was Nic. She kissed her friend slipping the tongue inside. Bene's lips tasted like a strawberry and Nic was licking them very hard, like a candy. She felt a taste of red liquid substance on her friend's lips but it didn't stop her. The girl was literally eating the them and sucking blood like a vampire.

𝗧𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝟯:𝟮𝟴 𝗽𝗺 

It's been about a week since Nic kissed her friend. And during this days she was acting like nothing happened. 

It was 2 minutes untill the lecture started when Nic laughing came into the class. With a boy. Holding hands. 

'Hi, Bene! Let me introduce you my new boyfriend, Kevin,' воскликнула the girl, 'We met a month ago and understood that we were in love only yesterday. Funny, isn't it?'

'Very funny,' said Bene aggressively, 'Nic, we have one lecture left and then we'll go home to work together, won't we?'

'Hmm, Bene... I'm sorry but... you know... me and Kevin-' she tried to tell her friend that she was busy but Bene stopped her, 'Sure, you're going out with Kevin, sure. How couldn't I guess!' shouted the girl and run away from the class.

𝟳:𝟰𝟵 𝗽𝗺

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬? 

@loumypeach: 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵? 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥? 

@loumypeach: 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘦, 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦?

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘕𝘪𝘤, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴! 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦? 

@loumypeach: 𝘉𝘦𝘯𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝗧𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝟮:𝟰𝟯 𝗽𝗺 

It's been two weeks since they talked last time. Bene got offended by Nic and Nic just ignored Bene, she knew she made a mistake, a lot of mistakes and that's why her friend was offended. She was really sorry but didn't want to apologise or something like this because of being afraid to make a mistake again and then the problem would be bigger. 

'𝘞𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳,' said the student to the teacher, she was pretty angry and kind of disappointed, '𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.' 

'Bene, l can't understand what's happened!' The woman was shocked and a little bit angry, 'You two haven't spoken for two weeks already.'

'Yes, we haven't. But I don't need it anymore. Moreover it's none of your business what's happened, let us live our lives. Sorry, miss,' said the girl put her head down and left the class. Bene's been thinking of their kiss and Nic's message for a long time and was getting upset more and more. She didn't really know why it was so important for her, they haven't been friends for 10 years or so on but it was quite hard and sad for the girl not to know where Nic was or what she was doing, not to have lessons, not meet in Sturbaks, not to talk during the brakes. She was like in need to have that.

𝟯:𝟬𝟳 𝗮𝗺 

@loumypeach: 𝘏𝘪, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨? 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘵 3 𝘢𝘮, 𝘕𝘪𝘤? 

@loumypeach: 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 

@loumypeach: 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐'𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 '𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'. 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰? 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨! 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘍𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 

@loumypeach: 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘒𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘈𝘴 𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸 

@loumypeach: 𝘉𝘦𝘯𝘦, 𝘯𝘰. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 

@loumypeach: 𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥! 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘈𝘯𝘥? 

@loumypeach: 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘴𝘦! 

@youreyesonlarry: 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬 

@loumypeach: 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘭 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬

@youreyesonlarry: 6 𝘱𝘮

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, Nic and other b!l queens, you've just read it and I truly hope you've liked it (or at least don't want to spit in my face jk). Bene, hope you didn't get offended be me calling you stupid. Nic, hope you didn't get offended by me calling you a nerd. 
> 
> I'd like to know your opinion so leave a comment if you want to! 
> 
> Love you all, beautiful bottom Louis queens! Hope you're doing alright, have a good day, loves!
> 
> Annie <3


End file.
